


Glasmalerei

by under_a_linden_tree



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Dialogue, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree
Summary: Engel und Dämonen haben Formen, die nicht vom menschlichen Verstand begriffen werden können.Glasmalerei könnte eine gute Annäherung daran sein. Oder auch Bruchstücke.Das allerdings ist ihre Geschichte, und sie ist nicht dazu gedacht, um von uns verstanden zu werden.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Glasmalerei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts), [smolalienbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stained Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426927) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky), [smolalienbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee). 



> MovesLikeBucky hat mich diese tolle Mini-Fic übersetzen lassen. Die Fanart stammt von smolalienbee  
> (auf Tumblr und Twitter). Danke an die beiden!

Die himmlische Ebene ähnelt in keiner Hinsicht etwas, das wir, als Menschheit, verstehen könnten. Es ist ein anderer Grad, eine andere Existenz; Dimensionen, die ein menschliches Bewusstsein überlasten und unsagbaren Schaden anrichten würden, und, zum allermindesten, einen möglichen furchtbaren Tod.

Aber dies ist nicht eine Geschichte über Menschen, dies ist eine Geschichte über einen Engel und einen Dämon. Eine Geschichte über Liebe, auf allen Ebenen der Existenz, aufgezeigt auf allen Wegen, auf denen sie existieren kann.

Dies ist eine Geschichte über einen Engel, der seine Liebe auf einen Dämon scheinen lässt. Seinen Geliebten bestaunend mit Augen, die in Bruchstücke verwirbeln, wie ein Prisma in Raum und Zeit. Sich hinauswindend, fort in die Unendlichkeit, aber dennoch allesamt auf einen unveränderlichen Punkt fixiert. Eine unveränderliche Person. Eine sanfte Hand, oder was wir vielleicht als Hand wahrnehmen würden, gegen seine Wange gelegt. Lippen, oder was wir vielleicht als Lippen wahrnehmen würden, die seinen Dämon sanft küssen. Geflüsterte Worte in lang verblichenen Sprachen. In totem Latein und Henochischer Sprache, sanft und kostbar in diesem Raum außerhalb der Zeit. Das heilige Feuer, das dem Licht des Engels innewohnt, verbrennt den Dämon nicht. Das könnte es nie, nicht einmal, wenn er es wollen würde. Und er könnte es niemals wollen, also könnte auch das Feuer es nicht. Es wärmt die Haut seines Dämons, wie eine Herdstelle im Winter. Wie die Umarmung eines Geliebten. Wie das Hereinkommen aus der Kälte, in ein Haus, das von Liebe und Zugehörigkeit gewärmt wird.

Dies ist eine Geschichte über einen Dämon, sich windend und schützend. Schleichend und schlitternd durch das Miasma des Kosmos. Suchend, fragend, hinterfragend - aber dennoch nie seinen Engel hinterfragend. Seine Schuppen schillern voller Galaxien, die er zu erschaffen geholfen hatte, er, der so weit weg von seinen Sternen herabgeworfen wurde, wie Sie es nur konnte. Er ist wieder nach oben geklettert, in das Licht der Umarmung seines Engels. Er windet sich um ihn, endlos in seiner Form, umschlingt den Engel mit Liebe und Schutz - mit einem  _ Heim  _ und mit Trost. Ein sicherer Ort, um zu landen, hier in diesen Windungen umfangen. Gelbe Augen, die wie Bruchstücke wirbeln - ja, genau wie das Blau in denen seines Engels - doch sie wachen nicht nur über den Engel. Sie wachen nach außen hin, wachen ob der Gefahr. Wachen, ob etwas kommt, das Schmerz zufügen will. Die Schlange wird ihren Engel beschützen bis zum Schluss, wenn es dies ist, das von ihr gewünscht wird. Es wird nie von ihr gewünscht werden. Das einzige, das gewünscht werden wird, ist Liebe, sanft und bescheiden.

Dies ist eine Geschichte über einen Engel und einen Dämon, deren Essenzen, die zusammenkommen, wallend und weichend wie Wellen gegen die Küste. Dies ist eine Geschichte über einen Engel und einen Dämon, die sich selbst gänzlich dem anderen überschreiben und niemand sonst. Dies ist eine Geschichte über einen Engel und einen Dämon, die, wenn ihnen die Welt angeboten werden würde, bloß einander wollen.


End file.
